A Trigger Changes A Lot
by demigod ravenclaw
Summary: When Hera took Percy and Jason's memories, she knew that if they met someone from their past life, it would act as a trigger. When Jason meets Thalia and Percy meets Nico...it changes quite a lot, the second more than the first. One-shot. I OWN NOTHING!


**Hera**

Hera knew that she was not a goddess of magic. Her spells had loopholes.

So when she took the memories of Jason Grace and Percy Jackson, she knew that if they met someone from their past life the memories would come back at a certain speed. It was a trigger, the loophole.

It depended on how long it had been since they'd seen that person, of course.

Thalia was a name she'd left at the back of Jason's mind, though he hadn't seen her in so long it'd take a while anyway.

Percy might run into Hades's spawn...that would be unavoidable but delayed as long as possible.

She had no remorse as she looked at The Son of Poseidon, who had just said goodnight to Camp Half-Blood.

She had no remorse as she looked at The Son of Jupiter, who had just said goodnight to the Roman Legion.

She waved her hand, doing it so quickly that the loophole, the _trigger, _would be reinforced. They would remember sooner, though Hera didn't know this fact.

* * *

**Jason**

_Thalia._

Her name rang in the back of his mind.

_Thalia Grace._

Her face, her electric eyes, her spiky black hair, her freckles across her pale skin, it acted as a trigger.

Not that he knew it, at the time.

* * *

Midas seemed to stare into his soul. It reminded Jason of someone. _Krios._

Coach Hedge reminded Jason of someone too- a friend. Cool-Aid. That was all he could think.

Dakota. He thought later. Maybe he met them in North Dakota, or maybe South.

Thalia met his eyes again and his father's face flashed into Jason's mind.

What on earth was happening to him?

* * *

A trigger, he recalled from a place millions of miles away, could get his memories back. A god or goddess, maybe? He'd met them before, right?

"Thalia? I want to meet Artemis." He whispered it softly, by her ear, as though one year old again.

"What in our Father's name do you want that for, little brother?"

So he told her: he took her to Cabin One (For the hunters were visiting Camp) and recited the events, blushing a bit at how her face made him remember things.

"All I remember now are NAMES: Reyna, Hazel, Dakota, Gwen, Bobby and 'Camp Jupiter'." Jason growled. Thalia laughed and held up a hand.

Walking to a small altar, she said a prayer. They waited for five minutes, then ten and there she stood.

Her auburn hair, silver eyes, hunting outfit and bow made it clear: Diana (or Artemis, whatever).

"Lady Diana?/ MY LADY!" They siblings cried in unison.

"My siblings." The goddess smiled warmly at Thalia before scowling and grabbing Jason's face. She looked into his eyes, _deeply _and he recalled some things.

Some.

He'd only seen her once, but it was fairly recent, 'bout two years ago.

He remembered everything from that day to now, at least.

And with _two _acting triggers, it was only days till more came, right?

Right.

* * *

As Leo worked on The Argo II and Jason sat with Piper by the lake, the trigger gave way and memories spilled out.

_Thalia chasing him around the house, Thalia playing hide-and-seek with him. Thalia grabbing a stapler from his bloody hands._

_Lupa's training, Dakota, Gwen, Bobby, Hazel. The day he met Reyna. The Trojan Sea Monster. Mount Tam._

_The elation of being raised on that shield._

_Everything from when he was two up to when he met Artemis. The remaining memories he already had, of course._

* * *

**"Home." Jason whispered, the word clicking in his head as The Argo sailed over Camp Jupiter.**

* * *

**Percy**

Annabeth. He knew that much. He also knew that seeing a familiar face might bring back memories. But who?

Death, he thought.

Where had that come from? Maybe a child of the death god could help?

* * *

He told Reyna, Hazel and Frank that he knew a trigger, a familiar face, could bring back his memories.

"A trigger?" Reyna had said sharply. "Like what?"

"Just someone I knew in my past life. I'm not sure of anything else. Amnesia, remember?"

"Do you have ANY more clues?" Frank asked curiously.

"Well...I think it might be a child of Pluto but Hazel's not bringing anything back. Or maybe I'm just morbid and always think about death."

"Maybe my brother? He travels around by himself but he's visiting today. Now actually. Come on."

* * *

His face was panicked. Nico's. When he saw Percy.

Percy was sure he knew the boy and Hazel hadn't said a thing, looking back and forth.

But he'd seen Nico only the day before Hera took his memories, joking around with him and Thalia.

Nada came back.

* * *

Percy blinked ,trying to think straight.

"Hi, uh- I'm Percy. It didn't work, Hazel. I'll go to dinner."

Hazel nodded, smiled at Nico sadly and led the way to their meeting spot.

Nico blinked, wondering what the Hades was happening.

* * *

After War Games, which Percy dominated by the way, he went to see Nico in the Temple of Pluto which was really just a small shed, smaller than Neptune's.

Nico looked up from a Latin book, _Harry Potter, _and seemed alarmed.

"So, Hazel explained my theory about the trigger?" Percy interrogated.

"Yeah, but it didn't work-"

"TELL ME THE TRUTH! Do you know me or not, gods go to Tartarus?"

Silence.

Percy sighed and turned around to leave, when he got an answer.

* * *

"Yes." Nico whispered. Percy stared at him in shock. "Yes, I know you. Maybe- maybe the trigger will work from physical contact?"

He was trying to make amends. Percy respected that. So he shook the hand Nico extended and it turns out?

The Son of Pluto was right. Another one up there with The River Styx.

Or Son of Hades.

Yeah, Percy remembered now. Hera hadn't thought they'd touch...but she always had underestimated Nico.

At Geryon's Ranch, Percy thought.

He remembered _everything._

"Thank you, Nico di Angelo." Percy whispered heading for door. Opening it, he turned around, smirked slightly, and added, "You really are The Ghost King."

"And you really are a Kelp Head." Nico joked, still in shock that his plan, _his plan, _had brought back Percy Jackson.

Annabeth might even forgive him for not getting back as soon as possible to tell her what was up.

* * *

"HAZEL!" Percy ran all the way to where Hazel stood with Frank, chatting absently, "FRANK! It worked! My memories back, yeah it's back, oh it's back!" He did a small victory dance. "We gotta go tell Reyna, yeah, we gotta go tell Reyna!" HE sung softly skipping to The Principia! I'll get Nico, you meet us there!"

The daughter of Pluto and son of Mars stood silently before shrugging and running down the hills to Reyna and her dogs.

* * *

Reyna looked up as Percy, Nico, Hazel and Frank barged into her room.

"PERCY GOT HIS MEMORY BACK (Hazel)/ I GOT MY MEMORY BACK(Percy)/ I GOT PERCY'S MEMORY BACK! (Nico)/ WOW, THAT WAS A LONG RUN! (Frank)!" They all yelled.

"It's not that long, Zhang! And how? I though the trigger didn't work?" Reyna eyed Nico with suspicion, as though he'd done witchcraft (Though he WAS reading Harry Potter...). Hazel and Frank looked curious too.

"Well, I had the wonderful idea that it might work with physical contact, so we shook hands and it worked." Nico said all in one breath.

"And you say I talk a lot." Percy snorted.

"I never said that, Fish Face." Reyna, Hazel and Frank choked at Nico's insult, the boy of laughter, the girls of shock.

"Um, yeah, that day at McDonalds."

"Well, you _were _talking fast."

"Well!" Reyna interrupted. "I think di Angelo _might _have to go on tomorrow's quest to keep _Fish Face _out of trouble."

* * *

**"Home." Percy smiled, eyes lighting up as The Argo flew over Camp Jupiter.**

* * *

Needless to say, Nico did not get kidnapped, Percabeth never fell in Tartarus, Gaia was STILL stopped and nobody died except Octavian.

Man, I wish this was canon. But it's and he did and they did but she was and they did.

Oh, Rick.

* * *

**A/N: I just randomly thought of this as a One-Shot and umm...this was born. It was going to be just Percy but there are already so little Jason on this site and he needs some love, y'know? I feel like Percy's was a bit rushed but I was spewing thoughts and typing them as they came.**

**Yeah, I just wish Nico hadn't fell, Percabeth hadn't fell, Gaia was stopped and this could happen without demigods dying except Octavian!**

**Oh, Rick.**


End file.
